Sweet Misery
by One Evil Girl
Summary: Finding love in parks hasn't disappeared yet. [YamatoTaichi][ShonenAi][Pointless fluff][Songfic: Michelle Branch's Sweet Misery.]


****

A/N: I got another Taito song fic for you all to read. Grab some soda, candy and relax in your chair. Also, this is in Yamato's POV.

****

Sweet Misery

"…"

__

*

I was lost

And you were found,

You seem me standing on solid ground

*

It was a hot summer day in Odaiba, Japan. School was out and I was enjoying my day; walking along the shaded sections of a nearby park, which I loved to go to know since it was peaceful and quiet during the daytime.

The feeling of the cold breezes in the night running through my dirty blonde hair felt nice, it reminded me of my crush, whom I had loved since I was only a child and it just grew and grew. I didn't know I would run into him today.

My blue eyes were focused not on what was in front of me, but at the cloudless blue sky, which seemed endless and endless. The next thing I knew I was on the ground as I rubbed my head and looked to up to see a familiar pair of almost chocolate brown eyes.

I blushed, "Taichi?" I whispered as I slowly got up and smiled at him as I brushed the dirt from my shirt and shorts that I had chosen to wear on this nice summer day. 

"Hello." I shook as I herd his voice, full of the courage that burned inside of him.

It was so perfect, he didn't notice that I was shaking at the sound of his voice as the silence took over and I tried not to get lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the summer sunlight.

__

*

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar

We strummed along, oh

*

"Hey," I said smiling, trying not to blush as I looked at his face as I spoke to him; we were just very good friends like Takeru and Hikari once were before dating. That seemed to long ago and it was almost a blur to me...

He grinned, "What are you doing here?" I didn't freeze as he spoke, but I just smiled a bit as his brown hair -- still tall -- waved in the cool breeze.

"Just taking a walk," I said, my voice was almost a whisper as I started to look down at the white sidewalk.

"Same." His voice seem to trail off into the air as people walked past us slowly; I needed to tell him now before I went crazy and blabbed it out when Taichi actually got a girlfriend.

"May I tell you something?" I asked him, as I starred into his eyes.

__

*

Sweet misery you caused me,

That's what you called me,

Sweet misery you called me

I was blind

But oh, how could you see

You saw the beauty in everything,

Everything and me

*

"Sure." He said, as he nodded in reply as I stared into his eyes, thinking how I could tell him that I loved him -- everything about him to be exact. I coughed when I first tried to say it, but I soon spit it out and cried, "I love you!" 

I felt the silence fall upon us; I was scared and felt a tear fall along my cheek and onto the ground, wetting it just a little bit. This continued on for a couple of minutes and I shook my head, in attempt to stop crying. I knew I shouldn't have told him. 

And I did, I felt scared and frozen inside. I could not move and my eyes closed. They snapped opened as I felt something wrap his arms around. At the same time, I felt a warm feeling upon my lips and I stared at Taichi in shock.

"I feel the same way," he said as he pulled away almost slowly and stared into my deep blue eyes that I had and most people adored, I bet people around us must of given us weird looks; but who cared when you had the love of your dreams?

__

*

I would cry

And you would smile

You'd stay with me for a little while

Sweet misery you caused me

That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heat I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my hear I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be,

Sweet misery

Oh, whoa

*

I ran into his arms as I closed my eyes; hugging him tightly, not caring if anybody thought this was sick. When love hits you, it doesn't matter who you are or what you may look like. Taichi didn't care if I had fame or I was cute in fan girl's opinion.

"Ai shiteru," I muttered into his chest. I felt like I belonged there and I was warm inside and for the first time -- I felt like I was complete and nothing was missing from my heart. We stayed like that for minutes--but it seemed like hours.

We soon took a walk and talked about lots of things. I found my love and I hoped it would stay forever and not leave me until I die. I leaned my head onto his should and soon fell asleep. "Kawaii," Taichi muttered as he picked me up and carried me home.

__

*

Sweet misery you caused me

That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be

Sweet misery

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar

We strummed along

*


End file.
